This invention relates to an automatic sound field correcting system.
In a conventional automatic sound field correcting system, a test signal such as a pink noise having a known frequency characteristic is radiated in the listening space. The signal sound is detected by a microphone and the frequency characteristic of a graphic equalizer circuit, provided in the audio signal line of a sound reproducing device, is controlled according to the detection frequency characteristic which is obtained from the detected signal. As a result the frequency characteristic of the sound field may be adjusted to permit desired reproduction of audio signals.
In the conventional automatic sound field correcting system, it is, in general, necessary to use a plurality of band-pass filters. Accordingly, such system ordinarily has an intricate arrangement of circuitry and involves high manufacturing costs.